List of programs airing on The Golden Channel
These are the programs airing on The Golden Channel. Programs Disney Television Animation *''Mickey Mouse'' shorts *''DuckTales'' (both the original and the 2017 revival) *''Quack Pack'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse'' shorts (2013) *''The New House of Mouse'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (both the original and the revival) *''Bonkers'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''Hannah and Dolphy'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Pucca'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''The 7D'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Moana: The Series'' *''The Ghostly Trio'' *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' *''Zootopia: The Series'' *''Disney Academy'' Marvel Animation *''Avengers Assemble'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy: The Animated Series'' *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''The Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Spider-Man'' (1967 TV series) *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Iron Man'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''X-Men'' (1992 TV series) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''Spider-Man'' (2017 TV series) *''Marvel Tails'' Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (both the 1996 and the 2020 revivial) (2020 is part of Adult Golden) *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''Samurai Jack'' (Seasons 1-4 only and Season 5 on Adult Golden) *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Ben 10'' series *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Regular Show'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Pupz '' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' (Seasons 1-6 only and Season 7 is part of Adult Golden) *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''The Misadventures of Alien and Slob'' *''Villain Academy'' Adult Swim (as part of Adult Golden) *''Aqua Hunger Teen Force'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''The Boondocks'' *''Squidbillies'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''The Molly Show'' *''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer'' *''Hood'' *''Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin'' *''SCP'' Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes'' series *''Tom and Jerry'' series *''Scooby-Doo'' series *''Animaniacs'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Pinky, Elymra, and the Brain'' *''Slappy Squirrel'' *''Teen Titans'' *''MAD'' *''ThunderCats'' (2011 series) *''Bunnicula'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man '' *''The Adventures of Sally Brown'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''The Tales of The Paintders'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed'' (as part of Adult Golden) *''Storks: The Series'' *''Mobs'' *''The Doggies'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' Nickelodeon *''Doug'' (1991-1994) *''Rugrats'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (both the original and the 2003 and 2020 revivals) (2003 and 2020 are part of Adult Golden) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''KaBlam!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (Seasons 1-4 only and Season 5 on Adult Golden) *''Pelswick'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Invader Zim'' (both the 2001 and 2021 revival) (2021 is part of Adult Golden) *''ChalkZone'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Catscratch'' *''The X's'' (both the 2005 and 2020 revival) (2020 is part of Adult Golden) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' (Seasons 1-4 only and Season 5 is part of Adult Golden) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Rugrats Pre-School Daze'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 series) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Terrytitans'' *''The Loud House'' *''Awesome Antics '' *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' *''Bunsen is a Beast'' *''ROBLOX: The Series'' *''The Goblin Ninja'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Occhi Rossi'' *''Pinky Malinky'' *''Sky Rat'' *''Glitch Techs'' *''Nicktoon High'' *''The Miserable Adventures of Riley'' *''Amusement Park'' *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures'' *''Holiday Forces'' *''Life at High'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures'' *''Knights of RedCliff: The Series'' (Seasons 1-3 only and Season 4 is part of Adult Golden) *''Toby'' *''The Modifyers'' Comedy Central (as part of Adult Golden) *''South Park'' *''Futurama'' *''Drawn Together'' *''Jeff & Some Aliens'' *''The Villain Diaries'' *''Hearty and Mates'' Paramount Television Animation *''Mittens the Cat'' *''The Return of Mittens'' Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television * The Simpsons * Family Guy * King Of The Hill * American Dad! * Futurarama * The Cleveland Show * Bobby's World Sony Pictures Television * GMAT Pudú Producciones Other *''Pokemon'' *''ThunderCats'' (1985 series) Category:Lists Category:List of programs